jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
A/SF-01-B-Flügel-Angriffssternjäger
|Maßstab= |Preis= |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=*Gyroskopisch stabilisiertes Cockpit *Klappbare S-Flügel |Länge= |Breite= |Höhe=16,9 Meter (Hauptflügellänge) |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=950 km/h''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' |Flughöhe= |MGLT=< 100 MGLTDer B-Flügler ist, z.B. laut dem Encyclopedia-Archiv, langsamer als ein T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger. Dieser hat laut Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away eine Geschwindigkeit von 100 MGLT. |Antrieb=*1 Quadex-Kyromaster-TriebwerkRebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual mit 4 Hochleistungsdüsen *Repulsorlift-Antrieb *Rettungskapsel-Triebwerk |Hyperraumantrieb=Klasse 2 |Schild=Schwere Deflektorschilde''Die Blade-Staffel'' |Hülle=Hohe Hüllenintegrität |Abwehrmaßnahmen=*Störsendersystem *Leistungsstarke Elektronische-Gegenmaßnahmen-Einheiten''Blade Squadron: Zero Hour'' |Energie=*Fusions- und Ionisationsreaktor *Hilfsenergiesystem''Blade Squadron: Jakku'' *Hoch-Energiezellen |Treibstoff= |Sensoren=*Langstrecken-Scanner *Taktische Kurzstrecken-Sensorgruppe *Navigations- sensorgruppe *2 Geschwindigkeits- sensoren *Flügelstatussensoren *Wetterradar |Kommunikation=Komlink-Transceiver |Zielsuchsystem=*Niedrigenergie- Zielerfassung-Laser *Fortschrittlicher Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=*1 Schwere Laserkanone *3 ArMek-SW-7a-Ionenkanonen *1 Zwillingsautoblaster Oder: *4 Laserkanonen *Multiple Ionenkanonen''An vorderster Front'' Sowie: *2 Protonentorpedo- werfer *Lasergelenkte Bomben''Blade Squadron: Kuat'' |Navcom=*Microaxial-LpM-549- Navigationscomputer *Avionikeinheiten |Crew=1 Pilot |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Kapsel-Abkopplung |Beladung=Überlebenskit |Hangar= |Vorräte= |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=*4 VSY (Prototyp) *0 NSYDer Erbe der Jedi-Ritter |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=28 NSYBlutlinie |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Schwerer Angriffssternjäger *Schwerer Bomber *Anti-Großkampfschiff- Bomber *Blockadenzerstörung *Eskortschiff *Snubfighter |Flotten=*Blau-Staffel *Blade-Staffel |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Der Schwere A/SF-01-B-Flügel-Angriffssternjäger, kurz B-Flügler, war ein von Slayn & Korpil produzierter Schwerer Angriffssternjäger und Schwerer Bomber der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik und der Neuen Republik, der als Anti-Großkampfschiff-Bomber, Blockadenzerstörer, Eskortschiff und Snubfighter genutzt wurde. Beschreibung miniatur|links|B-Flügler gehen in Angriffsposition Der B-Flügler mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Erscheinen gehörte zu den am schwersten bewaffneten Sternjäger der Rebellen-Allianz, zu seiner Indienststellung war er gar der schwerstbewaffnete der ganzen Galaxis. Seine primäre Aufgabe war das Angreifen und Zerstören von feindlichen Großkampfschiffen wie den Sternzerstörern der ''Imperium-II''-Klasse. Mit dem Hauptrumpf nach unten geschwenkt war der 16,9 Meter hoch. Durch seine komplexe Technik war er sehr wartungsintensiv: Er konnte seinen Hauptflügel rund um das Cockpit rotieren lassen, dieses blieb dank der eingebauten gyroskopischen Stabilisatoren immer in der selben Position, sodass der Pilot immer gleich ausgerichtet saß, egal in welcher Ausrichtung sich der Jäger befand. Dies unterstützte auchte die Feuerkontroll-Sensoren beim Erhalten der Zielerfassung. Es war allerdings bei aller Güte des Baus und Durchhaltevermögens mechanisch sehr schwer zu bearbeiten und fehleranfällig, sodass es vorkam, dass Piloten mit einer ungünstigen Flügelstellung weiterfliegen mussten, nachdem sich das Rotationssystem verkeilt hatte. Zusätzlich besaß der B-Flügler zwei schwenkbare S-Flügel, aufgeklappt erhöhten diese das Schussfeld von Laser- und Ionenkanonen bedeutend. miniatur|links|B-Flügler mit geschlossenen S-Flügeln Das Zentrum des Hauptflügels beherbegte die vier Hochleistungstriebwerke des Kyromaster-Triebwerks von Quadex, die ihn aber trotz Speisung durch einem Ionisationsreaktor mit 950 km/h und unter 100 MGLT keine allzu hohen Geschwindigkeiten erreichen ließen. Somit und durch seine relativ geringe Manövrierfähigkeit war der B-Flügler nicht für Jäger-gegen-Jäger-Kämpfe ausgelegt. Trotz der Kühlschlitze vor dem Triebwerksblock besaß er außerdem eine relativ starke Infrarotsignatur. An der Spitze des Primärflügels befanden sich die schweren Waffensysteme. Neben den multiplen Ionenkanonen und den Zwillings- und Vierlingslaserkanonen an den S-Flügeln, die auf Schnellfeuer umgestellt werden konnten, besaß der Angriffssternjäger Protonentorpedos, von denen zwei gleichzeitig abgefeuert werden konnten. Auch konnten B-Flügler lasergelenkte Bomben tragen. Der Jäger besaß ein fortschrittliches Zielerfassungs- und Feuerleitsystem sowie einen Schlachtcomputer. Dadurch konnten mehrere Angriffssternjäger ihre Aktionen als Netzwerk koordinieren. Um mit diesen vielfältigen Offensivsystemen Großkampfschiffe angreifen zu können, besaß er auch schwere Deflektorschilde sowie einen Klasse-2-Hyperantrieb mit Navigationscomputer; auch konnte er leistungsstarke Elektronische-Gegenmaßnahmen-Einheiten zur Abwehr feindlicher Zielerfassung ein- bzw. absetzen. Des weiteren konnte bei Beschädigung des Schiffs auf Hilfsenergie und ein Überlebenskit zurückgegriffen werden und der Pilot sich mit der Cockpitkapsel abkoppeln. Geschichte Eigenübersetzung von However, I believe the B-wing can replace the Y-wing as the Alliance's premier attack craft versus Imperial battleships. miniatur|links|Der Prototyp B6 Schon 4 VSY entwickelte der Mon Calamari Quarrie auf dem entlegenen Planeten Shantipole den an den H-60-Sturmfront-Doppelkanzelbomber erinnernden B6-Blatt-Flügel-Prototyp. Nachdem er gründlich von Hera Syndulla getestet wurde und sich wenig später im Gefecht bewährte, wurde eine serienmäßige Produktion für das Rebellen-Netzwerk in Auftrag gegeben, was von Slayn & Korpil übernommen wurde. Der BTL-Y-Flügel-Langstrecken-Bomber diente als Vorbild für die Rolle des B-Flüglers, während sich die Verpinen für die klappbaren Flügel an ihren früheren Produkten wie dem V-19-Torrent-Sternjäger und dem T-6-Shuttle orientierten. Der Prototyp galt als relativ wendig und agil, und das fertige Produkt erreichte ähnliche, wenn auch absolut gesehen nicht sonderlich hohe Werte. Der Kompositlaser sowie der zweite Sitzplatz am unteren Ende des Schiffs für einen Blaster-Kanonier wurden entfernt, da ersterer dem Hyperantrieb die Energie entzog und destruktive Energieschwalle riskierte und letzterer strukturell nicht ausbalanciert war. Stattdessen hat man Laserkanonen und weitere Waffensysteme einbauen lassen, dass eine vergleichbare Feuerkraft bei geringeren Kosten zustandekam. Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass der B-Flügler mit seiner frachterartigen Wendigkeit sehr schwer zu manövrieren war und daher nur von den erfahrensten Piloten bedient werden konnte. Durch seine enorme Größe wurde er auch zu einem leichten Ziel für die wendigen TIE/in-Abfangjäger der Imperialen Flotte. Darüber hinaus brauchte er mehr Wartung als andere Allianz-Jäger, selbst mehr als die A-Flügler mit ihren verklemmenden Drehgeschützen. miniatur|rechts|B-Flügler über Endor Eigenübersetzung von There wasn't a better bomber anywhere, at least not until the Resistance got its hands on the B/SF-17 heavy bomber. Still love these ship shredders though. Obwohl die B-Flügler-Produktion für die Allianz bestimmt war, fanden sich 0 NSY schon manche in den Händen von Piraten. Neben seiner Rolle als Angriffsjäger nutzten die Rebellen B-Flügler auch, um Staffeln von X- und Y-Flüglern sowie Konvois zu eskortieren. 4 NSY wurden B-Flügler in der Blau- und Blade-Staffel in der Schlacht von Endor in den Kampf gegen den Zweiten Todesstern geschickt, wenn auch anfangs für einen späteren Einsatz gegen Großkampfschiffe zurückgehalten, um durch besser geeignete Jäger die TIEs ausschalten zu lassen. Nachdem der direkte Angriff abgebrochen werden musste, da die Schilde der Kampfstation immer noch aktiv waren, gelang der Blade-Staffel unter schweren Verlusten die Zerstörung von Darth Vaders früherem Flaggschiff Devastator und einer Reihe von verteidigenden TIE-Abfangjägern. Für die Neue Republik kämpften mehrere B-Flügler-Staffeln, darunter die Blade-Staffel, 5 NSY in der Schlacht um die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften. In der entscheidenden Schlacht von Jakku erhoffte sich Flottenadmiral Gial Ackbar einen entscheidenden Vorteil durch die Feuerkraft der B-Flügler-Geschwader. Als schweren Bomber der /SF-Serie produzierte Slayn & Korpil in diesem Jahr die B/SF-17-SternenFestung. Schließlich wurden aus Kosten- und Wartungsgründen B-Flügler außer Dienst gestellt. Nachfolger des A/SF-01 waren der B-Flügler Mark IIDas Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge und der Widerstands-B-Flügler. Trotz der niedrigen Höchstgeschwindigkeit wurden B-Flügler in den ruhigen Jahren der Neuen Republik auch als Rennschiffe in Betracht gezogen.Scorched Die Amaxinen-Krieger hatten in ihrem paramilitärischen Jägerverband 28 NSY auch B-Flügler. Hinter den Kulissen *Der originale englische Name des B-Flüglers lautet B-wing. *Der B-Flügler war einer von zwei neuen Sternjägern der Rebellen, die für entworfen wurden. Beim anderen handelt es sich um den RZ-1-A-Flügel-Abfangjäger. [[Datei:Lego-B-Flügler.jpg|miniatur|links|Das Ultimate Collector Series Set]] *Zum B-Flügler gibt es diverse LEGO-Sets. Die erste Version mit der Kennnummer 7180 erschien 2000 und hieß "B-Wing at Rebel Control Center". Der Baukasten enthielt 338 Teile sowie drei Minifiguren. Eine verbesserte Version erschien 2006 unter der Kennnummer 6208, diese bestand aus 435 Teilen und es wurden diesmal zwei Minifiguren mitgeliefert. Das neuste Modell erschien 2014 und stellte eine leicht verbesserte Version des Vorgängers dar, mit 448 Bauteilen sowie drei Minifiguren. 2012 erschien das bis dato größte und detaillierteste Modell unter dem Namen der "Ultimate Collectors Serie". Dieses Set kam mit 1996 Bauteilen und ohne Figuren daher. Quellen * * *''Der Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Blade-Staffel'' *''Blade Squadron: Zero Hour'' *''Blade Squadron: Kuat'' *''Blade Squadron: Jakku'' *''Scorched'' *''Blutlinie'' *''Das ultimative Buch'' *''An vorderster Front'' * *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Stíhačka A/SF-01 B-wing en:A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter es:Caza estelar A/SF-01 Ala-B fi:B-siipinen tähtihävittäjä fr:B-Wing ja:A/SF-01 Bウイング・スターファイター ko:A/SF-01 B윙 스타파이터 nl:A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter no:B-wing Stjernejager pt:Caça estelar B-wing ru:Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle Kategorie:Produkte von Slayn & Korpil Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen von Slayn & Korpil Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Kanon